


A Coffee Competition

by GayLittleLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, kale - Freeform, karlena, luvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLittleLuthor/pseuds/GayLittleLuthor
Summary: What happens when Lena tries to make Kara coffee? Find out in this one-shot story including Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor,  Maggie Sawyer, and Alex Danvers...





	A Coffee Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first little one shot story, prompt by lordsantiagoaz on Tumblr.

It’s a late Sunday morning, and the smell of freshly roasted coffee fills Kara’s apartment. Lena sits at the kitchen island scanning recent emails as she sips her coffee.

“Good morning!” Kara says, her bright smile, lighting up the already bright room as she peeks around the corner.

“Good morning darling, I made some coffee for you.” Lena replies handing Kara a cup.

“Thank you.” Kara searches for a box of sugar packets as she grabs her coffee.

“Don’t like the way I make coffee, huh?” Lena lets out a small chuckle and sips her coffee watching Kara blush at her comment.

“Oh not at all! It’s a sweet gesture babe but-” Kara tries to find the right words “ but I think maybe I should be the one to make the coffee. Being that you’re usually very busy and all!”

Lena curiously raises a brow “Are you trying to say you are better at making coffee than me?” Lena shuts off her computer and stands next to Kara pouring herself another fresh cup.

“Its-its just that-“ Lena cuts Kara off “Kara its ok, it doesn’t bother me at all…” she looks deep into Kara’s bright blue eyes searching for that shine that always makes her body melt, “but you know I think I’m going to need an experts opinion on who is better at making coffee…” Lena turns around and begins to text a number on her phone.

“And who is this so called expert?” Kara asks giggling at Lena’s competitive nature.

“Maggie of course!”

 

**[Lena]: Hey Maggie, need your detective skills to help me with a problem…**

**[Maggie Sawyer]: On a Sunday morning? Sure what’s up?**

**[Lena]: Can you come to Kara’s apartment?**

**[Maggie Sawyer]: Sure, Alex and I will be there in 30**

**[Lena]: Great! Thank you!**

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually asking Maggie to come and choose who makes better coffee” Kara lets out a soft laugh.

“This has to be settled sometime, and its not just Maggie who’s going to help decide” Lena hands Kara an empty coffee cup “Maggie said they’ll both be here in 30 but knowing Alex it will be in 15”

 

15 minutes pass and there is a knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” Kara yells as she places her coffee cup next to Lena’s.

“So Lena, Maggie said you had a problem?” Alex asks as she pulls out a bar stool from under the kitchen island.

“I did” she pushes the two coffee cups in front of Maggie and Alex “I need you to try these and tell us what you think?”

Maggie laughs “Really this is what you called me over here for?” taking a sip from a soft yellow cup

“Well it actually was a text but yes.” Lena curiously raises a brow “So? How is it?” Maggie takes a swig of the coffee and hands the rest to Alex “Well I haven’t tried the other one yet...”

Kara then immediately hands Maggie a bright blue cup. “Here try this one!” Maggie sips the coffee and tries to hold in her laughter at Kara’s eagerness.

“So… who decided to poke the bear?” Maggie says handing Alex the second coffee cup. Lena and Kara immediately point to each other.

“It was Kara who said I shouldn’t make coffee anymore!” Lena declares.

“You’re the one who texted Maggie asking her to come in the first place!” Kara replies, Alex and Maggie look at each other and roll their eyes.

“Oh good grief you two!” Alex mutters setting down the second cup “You guys are like little kids desperately looking for attention.”

“Am not!” Kara sticks her tongue out at Alex.

“We are not going _there_ Kara.” Alex says rolling her eyes at her sister’s childish actions.

“So what did you think?” Lena questions noticing that both cups are empty.

“In terms of coffee flavors? The blue one was a little too sweet for my liking,” Lena smirks and turns towards Kara “and the yellow one was a little too bitter for my taste buds.” Kara sarcastically smiles in a ‘told you so’ manner. “So I would say…” Maggie pauses watching Lena and Kara lean in waiting for her to make the final decision. “Alex makes the best coffee!” Maggie proclaims taking Alex’s hand and opening the door.

Lena and Kara both give Maggie a ticked off expression.

“Hey thanks for the coffee, maybe next time Alex can show you how to make real coffee!” Maggie and Alex zip out of the apartment and shut the door behind them. Kara and Lena stand looking at each other and burst out laughing.

“How did I not know that was coming” Lena exclaimed. “I am pretty sure mine was better though!” Kara suggests picking up the two empty cups and placing them in the sink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Real sorry if this one-shot sucked, trying to get better at my writing feel free to comment any tips as they will be greatly appreciated! Don't forget to follow me on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr @gaylittleluthor  
> Have a SUPER day!


End file.
